Children's Books Wiki:About
This wiki site is devoted to good literature for children from 0-16 years. This is the place to locate new ideas for books for your children to read, or books for you to read aloud to your children. A great deal of good children's literature is out-of-print today; here you can also investigate hard-to-find titles. Each book entry has * description, * reviews from readers * guidance on content and recommended reading age * links to other suggestions: 'if you like this, you might also like...' The site is aimed mainly at parents, but we welcome reader reviews (and general edits!) from children too. You can search by title or by author, or browse by Book Categories or by Age Groups. Most books are in several categories, so there are lots of ways to navigate through the site. Anybody can edit this site. Please add to the descriptions, or suggest other links to similar books. If your favourite books are not listed yet, please create a new book entry and let everybody else know why it is a good book. Advertisements You will see lots of advertisements when you first come to the wiki. To get rid of most of these, make sure you log in, or create an account with Wikia – There will still be one ad left on the main page. Also, please note that the ads you will continue to see (three at the bottom, one on the left) are not really advertisements – they are actually promotions of other wiki websites, like this one. Characters We do not aim to have character pages! Every article must be a book, series of books, author or genre. Any character pages will be deleted. Image Policy Images of book covers, and the copyright for them are most likely owned either by the artist who created the cover or the publisher of the book. It is believed that the use of low-resolution images of book covers to illustrate an article discussing the book in question on Children's Books Wiki, hosted on servers in the United States by Wikia, qualifies as fair use under United States copyright law. To the uploader: please add where you got your image from, and a link to the url of the source. Make sure you mark the image with the template. Also, please make sure you upload your image with the image title being "bookname.jpg", please don't use a shortening, or some such, it just confuses everybody! To copyright owners: Please contact the admin of this site, Bethel23, at the talk page User talk:Bethel23, if you feel any copyright has been infringed. We will be happy to delete the image for you! New article! You are now ready to write a new article! To write a new article, just enter the title in one of the boxes below and then press the appropriate button to the right. Then type in your entry into the structure that comes up automatically. Even if you can only write one sentence it is better than none! preload=Template:Blank Book Entry width=24 break=no buttonlabel= Create new Book entry editintro=MediaWiki:Newarticleinputbox type=create preload=Template:Blank Series Entry width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new Series entry editintro=MediaWiki:Newarticleinputbox preload=Template:Blank Author Entry width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new Author entry editintro=MediaWiki:Newarticleinputbox